Field of the Disclosure
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a method and apparatus for touch sensing, and more specifically, to a fingerprint sensor.
Description of the Related Art
Input devices including proximity sensor devices (also commonly called touchpads or touch sensor devices) are widely used in a variety of electronic systems. Input devices also include fingerprint sensors and other biometric sensor devices. A sensor device typically includes a sensing region, often demarked by a surface, in which the sensor device determines the presence, location, motion, and/or features of one or more input objects. Sensor devices may be used to provide interfaces for the electronic system. For example, sensor devices are often used as input devices for larger computing systems (such as opaque touchpads and fingerprint sensors integrated in, or peripheral to, notebook or desktop computers). Sensor devices are also often used in smaller computing systems (such as touch screens integrated in cellular phones).